Coldhearted
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: Sequel to Hotheaded! 13 years later in the run up to the Lahote/Ateara wedding, trouble is once again in Forks. The peace is disturbed by the appearance of a new pack in town and the threat of vampires is once again present in La Push, threatening Simone Lahote, imprint to the other Alpha. What will happen? How will our favourite hothead handle his little girls growing up?
1. Chapter 1

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sequel to Hotheaded! I recommend you read that before this one to avoid any confusion. **

**Chapter 1**

Simone Lahote was a beautiful young woman. The youngest child of Paul Lahote and his fiery wife, Alejandra. With her curly tresses the colour of dark cherry, she had her mother's hair. Her eyes however, were the deep brown of her father; a fact that he was notoriously proud of for she was the only child of their brood of seven to inherit his eye colour - the rest of the seven had their mother's brilliant blue eyes. Simone was petite - strong but petite. Standing at only 5'5" she was the shortest of the Lahote brood. Many would construe this as weakness but Simone was anything but weak. She was fierce like her mother with her father's temper; a combination that could prove to be menacing if in the right situation. As the youngest of the Lahote siblings she was the outlet for their protective instincts. At around nine years younger than her eldest brother, Caleb, she was the baby of the family; despite being fifteen.

Her eldest sibling and brother Caleb was the reason for their outing. They - Alejandra, Maya, Cassidy, Simone, Reilly and Shaniqua - were in Seattle. The group of women were dress shopping for the imminent wedding of Caleb Lahote and his imprint, Reilly Ateara.

Simone didn't understand all the pomp and materialism involved in a wedding. What was the point in so much pointless decoration? As far as she was concerned as long as the people you loved and cared for were there and you were getting married for all the right reasons, you didn't need anything else. But that was just her opinion.

"What about this one?" Shaniqua offered, gesturing to a strapless, knee length dress. It was white and pretty in Simone's mind; what more did you need?

"I don't like that shade of white" Reilly commented, her nose scrunched up in concentration.

What was the difference? Simone thought to herself. She looked at the dress and then at the other white dresses in the store and could not see any difference at all in terms of colouring.

Suddenly, Reilly gasped and ran to the opposite side of the store. She held a delicate dress with a sloping neckline. It was beautiful.

"I wanna try this one!" she said with almost childlike enthusiasm. Still, Simone didn't see what all the fuss was about - it was just a dress!

When Reilly came out of the dressing room even Sims had to admit that she looked very pretty, almost like a princess.

After another hour of bridal shopping Simone had reached the end of her tether. She had no desire to spend more time examining identical shades and patterns to find the illusive 'perfect' one. If they were the same then how could one be any better that the other?

"Can we go home now?" Simone said with a whine. For such a pretty girl she didn't care too much for appearance. Perhaps that was a flaw but still, Simone didn't care. Eventually, the woman conceded that considerable ground had been made with their trip. Alejandra was weeping silently in the backseat of the minibus. She was constantly thinking over her eldest son Caleb's wedding and whether it was the right choice. The saying 'A son is a son until he takes a wife, a daughter is a daughter for life' - she was terrified about losing her son.

The xdrive back to the indian reservation they called their home was a long one. Sims found herself bored most of the time with nothing to really hold her interest. A light whoosh from the seat in front of her drew Simone's attention. She looked up to see Maya and Cassidy throwing a small fireball between them. Her mom was too occupied with her own thoughts to really pay any attention to them.

Paul and Alejandra Lahote were both very gifted in terms of supernatural talents. Paul was a shapeshifter descending from an ancient chieftain by the name of Taha Aki. Paul's wife and imprint, Alejandra was pyrokinetic and recieved her powers through a car accident caused by her now vampiric ex-best friend, Bella Cullen.

Simone's brothers, Caleb, Elijah, Roran and Isaac were all shapeshifting wolves, innately designed to take down vampires. Cassidy had Alejandra's powers and was especially proud of this fact. Maya was different to Cassidy - she was fireproof. she could feel heat but didn't burn. Simone however, could do none of this. In terms of powers she was useless. The most interesting thing about her, in her own opinion, was her talent for art - drawing, painting, sketching, she loved it all. Of course her family didn't see this as overly special and insisted that she took self-defence classes and all different types of martial arts and kickboxing. Gymnastics was the only athletic thing she actually chose herself. That was the reason Sims was a black belt in karate and intermediate in kickboxing. Gymnastics was a secret love of hers, the bars and mats being a place she could escape into her own world of floor routines and dismounts. It gave her a time and place to think too. That was something highly precious to Simone Lahote. Their outing in Seattle was a rarity for her; her family seemed to see her as something desperately in need of protecting. She didn't see it like that. At fifthteen she desired independence; freedom was all she wanted. She didn't get it.

Simone was pulled abruptly from her thought by Shaniqua Ateara, who was driving, letting out a screech so loud it hurt her ears. Sims strained to see what the corruption was before the minibus lurched to the side of the road crashing into the barrier at the side of the road and flipping over into the brush beside the forest.

The car settled upright and it was quiet for a moment as all the women absorbed the events that had transpired moments before. Just as Simone was about to demand answers a thud sounded on the roof. There was a momentary pause before a metallic groan sounded from above her. Within seconds the roof of the minibus was gone. The removal of the roof reveal a male figure staring down at them with cold red eyes. His skin a deathly pale as he looked around the shell of the vehicle with a startling intensity.

"Going somewhere?" he asked menacingly. Simone cringed back into the seat for comfort. She didn't know what it was but something about the man unsettled her.

"Leave!" Alejandra growled with a feral glare. She was a mother protecting her young and was not to be messed with.

"Hmm... I don't thinks so" he said with a smug grin. "Food in a can - delicious" he smirked down at them sarcastically. Maya let out a growl of pure anger; glaring at him furiously. She stood slowly and tremors made their way down her lean frame. Just as the tremors began to blur her form she leapt at the man.

**So... what do you think? I need opinions desperately! Please review this! I will be updating when I can but the next week is really, really busy for me but after that everything slows down for the summer and I can write tonnes more for you guys! Also vote on my poll, really need you input!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sequel to Hotheaded! I recommend you read that before this one to avoid any confusion. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Love the enthusiasm this story has gotten! Thanks for the favourites people and all the reviews! Love it all... Sorry for the wait! I have been so busy lately but my updates should be picking up in the next week! So without further ado, read on!**

**Chapter 2**

Maya leapt at the man and Simone watched in a kind of morbid fascination as her sister's body exploded outwards revealing a stunning silver and brown wolf. The wolf threw it's head back and howled before charging into the forest chasing the male. The remaining girls in the car stayed frozen for a few seconds before Mrs Alejandra Lahote took charge of the situation.

"Right, I am going after Maya and the leech" she stated in a tone that all present knew meant no arguments. "Shaniqua, Reilly - watch Simone for me and try to contact the pack for help and Cass, protect them" As she finished howls and crashing trees could be heard in the distance. The females in the car watched as Alejandra leapt from the roofless vehicle in a show of her stellar supernatural capabilities and sprinted at inhuman speeds into the forest after her daughter.

As soon as she had disappeared into the foliage the remaining women sprung into action - the Ateara's began phoning around the Rez, Cassidy clambered out of the bus and stood on alert, Simone, however, just sat in shock. She could still here the sounds of howls in the distance and a metallic screeching from the east.

Simone shifted in her seat trying to ascertain where exactly they were and in seconds everybody's eyes were locked on her; it was rather disturbing from Simone's perspective.

"What?" she asked defensively looking around at her companions.

"Stay still" Cassidy barked out, ordering Simone to remain still.

"But-" she tried to argue.

"Shut up! I need to protect you! For that to happen you need to stay still!" she argued. Sims looked down at her feet in submission - trying to apease her bossy older sister. Satisfied Cassidy turned back to surveying the area for possible threats.

This wasn't the first time one of her older siblings had tried to protect her and ended up causing more pain. For some reason that Simone could not fathom they viewed her as weak or incapable because she lacked powers of the supernatural variety. Simone just didn't understand their fixation with protecting her - Reilly and Shaniqua and all the other imprints had no discernable supernatural ability yet they all treated Simone as theough she were handicapped. The double standards and pitying looks were growing old in Simone's mind. She was just as capable as the next person if not more so because of all the self-defence and fighting classes she was required to take. Frustrating was one of many words she could use to describe her treatment within the family and pack.

Simone desperately wanted to move. Her feet were lodged under the seat in front from where the minibus had rolled. Her arm was also stuck at an uncomfortable angle due to being caught in the seatbelt with no forseeable way to free it. Sims also ascertained that the pain in her ankle suggested she had fractured or sprained it. Overall, she was in a fair bit of pain. When she shifted once again in an effort to ease her discomfort Cassidy snapped.

"Simone Lahote! Keep still!" When her order did nothing to cease Simone's movements she stormed over cursing. "What is your problem?"

However, as soon as she caught sight of her baby sister's injuries she changed her tune completely.

"Oh... Poor Sims! Are you okay, honey?" Cassidy demanded cooing over the youngest Lahote. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked sadly, attempting to comfort Simone, who really didn't want or need any comforting.

"I tried to say something!" Simone snapped angrily. "You cut me off!"

"I was trying to do what's best for you!" Cassidy argued still fussing over Simone.

"Leave me alone!" Sims snapped before resituating her body into a much more comfortable position. Cassidy glared at her before turning back to guard duty.

Moments later a snap was heard from the foliage in front of the car. All of the women tensed looking around warily.

When the panicked faces of Paul Lahote and Quil Ateara burst out of the trees instead of the red eyed demon they had been expecting the women let out a sigh of relief.

"Shan! Reilly!" Quil yelled as he sprinted from the trees. Paul sadi nothing as he gathered his two daughters into his arms. He was merely revelling in their presence as it seemed so rare for him to get moments like that one.

"I love you girls" he simply whispered to them before raising his head assessing the situation. "We are going home" Paul announced as the higheast ranking pack member present. When Simone looked like she was going to protest he silenced here with one look and a lowly spoken, "Now." Everybody agreed and began the now relatively short journey home. They all met up at the uley house as was their habit to discuss the events that had endangered their own.

"I want to know what happened" Sam demanded in his still there alpha timbre.

"We were attacked" Reilly offered unsurely.

"By who?"

"Some leech" Jake said as he strolled into the kitchen looking far to at ease considering the current situation. "But that's not our biggest problem"

Everybody turned to the doorway Jake had just come through with cautious apprehension. No noises could be heard from outside.

"Why?" Sam asked his face a mask hiding his fear.

"Well, Maya-"

"What about Maya?" Paul demanded fiercely. His face showed evidence of his rumoured atrocious temper not seen since his youth.

"As I was saying," Jake bit out sarcastically with a look in Paul's direction. "Maya is doing fine with the phasing, mystical wolf protector thing but we had another phase" Jake said pausing in suspense. "David Everland phased"

This statement was met with stunned silence; nobody in either the pack or council had seen the signs of this new phase. Then again nobody had seen the signs of Simone's sister, Maya's phase. This day was sure proving to be a shock to the system for all those in the know of the La Push Protector's secret.

"That's not all" Jake announced bringing everyone's attention back to him. He walked over to Paul clapping him on the shoulder.

"He's your future son in law"


	3. Chapter 3

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sequel to Hotheaded! I recommend you read that before this one to avoid any confusion. **

**I'm loving writing this! Thanks all! **

**I won't update unless there is at least one review for the previous chapter from now! Please vote on my poll to help me decide what story to move onto writing after this and The Outcast She Wolves! **

**Chapter 3**

It was just a regular weekend for the pack - a day at the beach. The kids were playing in the sand with their mothers fussing over them and their innate desire to eat sand. The fathers were watching from afar; perusing the beach for any potential threat to their mates or families.

Those who didn't have children, like Caleb Lahote for instance, helped out with the watching or rough-housed with his fellow pack members. Caleb's eyes constantly flitted over to his imprint, Reilly Ateara though she was unaware of this fact as she gossiped with Cassidy Lahote.

Simone Lahote was sitting on her own in the sand gazing unseeingly out into the horizon. Her mind was thinking over the events of the previous week - the red eyed leech. That one event had sparked her eldest sister Maya's phase. It had also been the exact moment that David Everland had too phased and when the unsuccessful chase ended David took one look at Maya and was lost.

That was the way it happened. Of course Paul, father to the seven Lahotes hadn't thought of that. His first thought was probably somewhere along the lines of 'KILL!' but sadly Paul never did manage to take that much desired swing at the new wolf because a well placed fireball from Alejandra had him swiftly backtracking and making nice. Probably wise considering his wife's fiery nature and equally explosive temper.

Conversation after that was pretty scarce with random spatterings of chatter here and there. To say that the atmosphere was awkward would be an understatement.

Maya Lahote loved being a wolf in spite of having other people sharing her head space. The newfound strength and stamina were motives for this but David Everland was the main factor in her liking her wolf. Ever since their dual phasing a week ago they had been virtually inseperable. David was so sweet and kind to her and he hepled her cope with their wolfishness - that made him pretty special in her book. Her father struggled to see David in that way; to him David Everland was a pest in need of exterminating not a man his daughter was in like with. But Paul Lahote was known for his stubborn nature - it was probably a good thing that his offspring had also inherited that particular feature.

Simone's thought often drifted back to the leech that had attacked them in the car. She was almost obsessive in her analysis of that afternoon - no matter how many time she went over that day she found nothing that could spur on this cat and mouse game.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud howl in the forest - she didn't know which wolf it was but all she knew was that it was one of the pack. The howling got more and more insistent as the pack jumped to their feet and ran for the trees.

Sam barked out orders, "David, Maya, Seth and Collin - you stay here! Protect our families!" before he ran into the foliage bordering the beach shaking as he went. The remaining wolves herded the imprints and families into the centre of the beach before taking strategic positions around them.

Whilst their families were being taken care of the majority of the pack ran to the forests.

_"Sam!" _Leah thought loudly gaining the Alpha's attention over the other members.

_"Leah! What happened?" _Sam demanded. Leah instantly briefed everybody in the pack - her memories shon a new light on the current situation.

_"Who is with them now?"_ Sam asked, an edge detectable in his mental voice.

_"Brady" _she replied quickly racing to the center of the potential conflict.

When the rest of the pack arrived they were stunned by the sight that awaited them. A seperate pack of wolves in a multitude of different colours sat peacefully across the clearing from where Brady sat on guard.

The opposing pack was comprised of ten wolves. The largest one - presumably the Alpha sat in the center of his pack merely watching. He was easily the size of Sam, probably closer to Jake in all honesty. He was a dark grey in colour with black accents throughout.

_"They are being peaceful" _Jake remarked observing the new wolves carefully. _"Surely they mean us no harm, otherwise they would have attacked and killed Brady before we could get here" _

The others all considered this before Sam stepped forward, commanding the attention of every being in the clearing.

_"We mean no harm, La Push Pack" _came a deep and awe-inspiring voice; it echoed through the packs joint mind ominously.

_"Who are you?" _Sam asked nervously. His pack was larger but they also had many younger members like Luca, Seth's youngest son and Isaac, Paul's seventeen year old son. One wrong move and they could be killed.

_"I am Logan, Alpha of the Denali Pack. We are here to... eradicate a problem" _the now identified voice of the Denali Alpha intoned.

_"What problem are you referring to?" _Sam asked once again his curiousity getting the better of him momentarily.

_"I will answer that in a minute, do you not think it common courtesy to tell me your name before I state my business here?" _Logan thought politely though there was an underlying hint of smugness and sarcasm to his mental voice.

_"I am Sam Uley, Alpha of the La Push Pack. We are Protectors and will not allow you to harm any of the inhabitants here. Now I ask again, what problem are you referring to?" _Sam asked impatience colouring his tone.

A dark chuckle echoed in the La Push Pack's mind. It unsettled them but undeterred Sam waited expectantly for his answer.

_"My pack and I wish to seek out and destroy this leech" _A mental image of the vampire that attacked Simone and the girls was forced through Sam's mind and into the pack's. Mebers of the pack directrly related or imprinted to those involved could hold back the snarl that worked its way up their throat at the thought of that particular leech. _"He murdered my sister and several members of our pack's families and we want to avenge them through his death"_

_"I understand the sentiment" _Sam thought darkly. _"That particular leeach attempted to murder the mates and children of some of my pack members, you are not alone in your want for revenge"_

_"So you understand." _Logan thought to him before he paused in silent contemplation. "_Is there anyway we could come to some kind of accord regarding this revenge?"_

_"I think that could be negotiable" _Sam agreed with a wolfish smile now relieved at the lack of threat.

_"Good, how about we meet in human form at a place of your choosing? Under your escort, of course" _Logan offered now relaxing at the seemingly easy negotiations.

_"That seems acceptable" _Sam agreed. Logan phased back hastily pulling on his shorts that the La Push Pack failed to notice where strapped to his leg.

"So, deal?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sequel to Hotheaded! I recommend you read that before this one to avoid any confusion. **

**I'm loving writing this! Thanks all! **

**Whoa! Lots of reviews last chapter! Thanks so much! Please vote on my poll!**

**Sorry there was such a long wait! Life has been hectic and then there's the fact that it's the London 2012 Olympics!**

**Chapter 4**

First Beach was one of Simone's favourite places in La Push - it was somewhere she could get away from the bossy, overprotective siblings and family members and just be her. She could revel in the quiet and peace that a place so special to her could bring. Her family members did not understand her need for space and just simplistic quiet; nobody did. They felt the need to fill pauses in conversation with meaningless talk that served no purpose. No, Simone Lahote liked the serenity she found at the beach, it was a beautiful place and no one she knew seemed to appreciate this.

Her family didn't understand her want to be alone and often followed her about or made sure someone else followed her - that in itself was exhausting and Simone simply piut up with it. They were her family after all; even if they struggled to understand her.

Simone Lahote couldn't help but just watch in amusement as her family and friends were 'guarded' by the wolves. She didn't know what it was but some sixth sense of hers told her that everything would be okay and that they had nothing to fear - why she felt like this, she didn't know. The important thing was that she did.

Every minute that went by only served to relax her further. Again, why this occurred was a mystery to her. Every muscle in her body relaxed but at the same time she felt an nearly over-whelming sense of excitement and anticipation. It was bizarre for her, especially because she was unsure of its cause.

She was dragged from her internal musings by the sound of twigs snapping and foliage rustling. Her older brothers Roran and Isaac darted from the forest heading straight towards the imprints and their families. Both were pantking as a testament to how hard they had pushed themselves to get to the beach in such a short time - it took a lot to wear a werewolf out.

"What's going on?" Seth demanded as the most senior pack member present. It was his job to ensure the safety of all present under his authority.

"There's another pack!" Isaac blurted urgently. Roran took that moment to smack his younger brother over the back of the head at his blaringly obvious lack of tact.

"Idiot" Roran muttered before locking eyes with Seth to deliver his brief but urgent status report. "There's another pack and they are here to avenge the Alpha's younger sister as she was killed by the same leech that tried to kill Simone and the girls" Roran recited quickly before looking at everyone in a hope to gage their reactions.

"Oh and they should be here in about a minute" Isaac, ever the tactful person announced with a grin on his impish face.

That statement made his siblings facepalm at his dense nature, his mother scoffed and scowled at him whilst everyone else just gaped at the news - to say it was unsettling for them was a laughable understatement. For those waiting on First Beach it was a daunting prospect to face such an unknown entity. There were younger children present and that caused most of the mothers to all but faint with worry.

Those present with supernatural hearing turned to a particular direction on the beach, staring aimlessly into the forest. Simone rationally knew what was in their - the two packs coming to meet and greet or whatever they planned to do. But in spite of knowing this she couldn't help but smirk at the way they all looked just staring, seemingly pointlessly, into space for a considerable length of time.

They all watched as the La Push Pack walked from the forest with the Denali Pack in tow. The sight of so many tan, built men with similar physiques and hairstyles followed by the Denali with their paler looks and varied hairstyles was just a sight to be a hold. A humorous sight mind you.

Sam led the introductions by introducing his entire pack and their significant others - apparently Simone wasn't worth mentioning as she was overlooked in the introductions.

Then a taller man from the Denali Pack stepped forward, his hair was short and a deep, rich brown in colour with his striking sense of authority he certainly portrayed a rather foreboding presence that contradicted his moderately young face. Past the rogue exterior Simone could tell - call it a woman's intuition - that there was something lurking beneath the surface. That particular prospect was most intriguing to her relatively young mind.

"My Pack and I are from Denali and we seek to avenge our kin. I am Logan, the Alpha of the Pack. This is Dominic, my Beta. The others are Brandon, George, Kian, Harry, Owen, Max, Spencer and Ryan" Logan introduced. Sam nodded to himself and perused his family for a moment taking in their stances and expressions.

"We shall work on our treaty later, now we must relax - eat with us and get to know us if you truly mean us no harm at all" Sam suggested slyly. It was a test for the Denali Pack to prove themselves, whether they realised this or not was questionable.

"We shall stay, it has been a long time since we have rested and the opportunity to eat a proper palatable meal is too much for us to refuse!" Logan joked with a laugh. The La Push Pack grinned and chuckled despite the peculiar situation they all found themselves in.

For the next hour the two packs laughed and ate and drank together. Though the relationship was new and uncertain it seemed to be flourishing. Everything was going well, the Denali's had even managed to loosen up Paul Lahote who was notorious for his quick temper. Within minutes of being in the presence of the Beta, Dominic, he was laughing and throwing himself into the conversation with a admirable gusto.

Everything was going fine until Simone stood up to refill her drink and get seconds on pizza. She crossed the beach easily but in a twist of... Fate? Divine intervention? She walked straight into Logan, the mysterious Denali Alpha. He caught her before the momentum could send her sprawling into the sand, luckily. As she looked up to thank him they locked eyes and their entire world slipped away from them. The only thing holding them together was the other one and in some unforeseen turn of events they became bound for life.

The best thing? Neither of them minded in the slightest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow... So many review last chapter! It really did inspire me to keep on with my writing streak to get this out to you all as quickly as possible. It's great to have so many readers! Thank you! **

**Chapter 5**

Simone and Logan simply stood staring. That was all they were doing, simply taking in the marvel that was the other one - their perfect counterpart in mind, body and spirit. The all encompassing feeling of completeness struck them with its intensity. How they managed to surivive so long without the other was a mystery to them. When they finally regained control of themselves they took the initiative and spoke.

"Logan Orion" he introduced with a charming grin. Simone fought down the encroaching blush at his gaze before regaining control of all her faculties.

"Simone Lahote" she replied with a smile up at him.

He really did tower over her. She was by no means short but even still Logan's height dwarfed her. Surprisingly though, that factor didn't upset or unsettle her it only served to further relax her in his company as she felt safe and secure - feelings she rarely, if ever, felt.

Their silent, awestruck appraisals were soon noticed by none other than Paul Lahote, resident hothead of the La Push Pack. It took him but a moment to ascertain what on God's green earth was going on. Once he understood the situation the trembling started.

The tremors gradually began quickening, draawing the attention of the entire pack as well as Mrs Lahote herself. Alejandra took one look at her youngest daughter and, understandably, flipped out. In her rage she threw a fireball at Logan's head. It missed by a whisper caused Alejandra to let out a growl of pure frustration and anger before launching another fireball at him. This one caught his arm. Logan let out a howl of pain, alerting everyone who was unaware.

Paul wrapped his arms around his imprint's waist in the hope of soothing her fiery and somewhat irrational temper. He mumbled out soothing sentiments in an attempt to calm her down. All he succeeded in accomplishing was restraining Alejandra from barbequing the Alpha.

This once calm situation soon descended into a shouting matching of epic proportions with everyone yelling and arguing over something that quite rightly didn't involve them.

Simone wasn't even really that sure what everybody was arguing about. It took her a minute before she understood all that had passed between herself and Logan - they were mates. She was his imprint, perfect to look after and love him in any and all ways possible. He was her imprinter, perfect to protect, love and care for her in every way he could think to do so.

Despite only knowing of Logan's existence for less than two hours it still hurt and stung to see people she loved all arguing. Her family was closely knit despite their overprotective tendencies and delusions of grandeur but seeing them all at each other's throats stung her to the core and so as tears rolled down her face she feld to the forest in search of peace and a respite from the anarchy she left behind on the beach.

The clearing she found after an hour of aimless trekking and wandering was beautiful in the golden sunlight - picturesque from every angle concievable. A small stream ran through the clearing and Simone noticed tiny fish swimming about in the gentle current. Sunlight stremed through the trees creating a truly stunning place.

Yet despite the clearing's natural beauty and the ethereal quality it posessed tears still freely fell from her eyes. She sat leant against a tree just staring unseeingly into the distance when soft footsteps awoke her from her daze.

"Poor, poor Simone" a velvet voice crooned. Her head snapped up almost comically as she took in the sight that stood before her. The vampire that had ripped the roof from the minibus and threatened her family stood accross the clearing from her. She took that moment to survey him and noticed his crimson eyes, blonde unruly hair and highly questionable dress sense. To cut it short he looked like a homeless person. A rather attractive homeless person but still a homeless person nonetheless.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"Simone, Simone, Simone... I know an awful lot about you, my dear" he said with a conniving chuckle.

"Well, if you know my name then isn't it only fair that I know yours?" she asked tilting her head to the side, watching his movements carefully. He simply stared at her for a moment before grudgingly nodding with a smug grin.

"Very well, Simone." he said turning to face her head on. "I am Gaige" he offered with a smirk.

"Gaige?" she asked curiousity getting the better of her usually more reserved nature.

"Yes, but enough of that... How are the wolves?" he asked with a snide chuckle.

"Leave my family alone" she spat jumping to her feet.

It almost seemed like slow motion to Simone as Gaige's eyes darkened to a stark black and he let loose a menacing growl as he bared his teeth.

"Lil' Sims..." he taunted. "Looked on as weak," he said with a laugh. "Treated like a child - they don't trust you, do they? You are the weak link and I shall take great, great pleasure in ending your days on this earth" he laughed darkly before a single voice froze his movements.

"You won't be ending anyone's days, anytime soon if I have anything to say about it" came a growled reply from the far southern edge of the clearing. Gaige's eyes bugged from his skull as he located the source of the disturbance.

"Ah... Logan Orion, a pleasure to see you." Gaige said once he had regained his composure. "But might I remind you that you have no say in this" As soon as the words had left his mouth he leapt towards Simone but Logan phased in the blink of an eye and batted him away from her.

"You'll regret that." Gaige promised as he stood up once more. There was a pause of no more than a milli-second before Gaige rushed Logan sending him into a tree. He then turned his attention to Simone and snatched her up into his arms just as the both packs arrived on the scene and Logan recovered from the attack enough to stand up.

"If one of you so much as steps your furry asses out of line I will end her" Gaige threatened, placing his hands around her throat and slowly beginning to constrict them, suffocating her whilst the packs watched on helplessly. As her vision grew dark she noticed one thing, her father wasn't present.

The wolves watched as she lost conscious but just as it looked like Gaige would go in for the kill, a fireball hit him in the back of the head causing him to drop Simone to the forest floor unceremoniusly. The wolves instantly gave chase defending one of their own who Gaige tried to kill but Alejandra stayed with her youngest child, Simone.

She worried for her daughter and thought back to her motto from her teenage years, 'Live everyday without regrets because you never know when it'll be your last'. She couldn't imagine a life without Sims in it but, if the unthinkable did happen, she would rather not have hateful words and an argument be her youngest daughter's final memory of her and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Please vote on my poll too as it will be closing the day I finish this story!**

**Chapter 6**

Gaige left the clearing as though the very demons of Hell were on his tail - that wasn't too fare from the truth. The Packs were pissed. Simone was one of their own and nobody threatened one of theirs without paying the price dearly; that was their way. They chased Gaige from La Push but they all knew that he would be back, he wanted Simone.

As Logan and his Pack made their way back to the clearing he couldn't help but think about his Simone because, essentially, she was his. Not in terms of property but in spirit - they were, after all, made for each other. Whether Simone's hyperprotective, tempermental parents would see it that way was something else entirely.

When the two packs made it back to the clearing Alejandra was still crouched over her youngest child protectively. Alejandra's sole focus was on her daughter and the lovingly concernedmanner in which she gazed down at her wounded offspring was enough to bring tears to a lesser man's eyes. Thankfully the Packs were resiliant enough to keep their serious and solemn composure. Paul approached his imprint and child mournfully as if every step was pure agony for him to endure. He tenderly swept her beautiful curly tresses of dark cherry coloured hair from her face.

Paul's mind was a jumbled mess, a shattered puzzle of images and memories all revolving around the stunning little girl in his arms. Her first steps, her first words, her first breath - it all played through his head as he realised just how close he had been to losing his baby girl. All his daughters were his baby girls but none more so than Simone. She was the youngest of all his daughters and children at age fifteen, his next oldest daughter was Cassidy at nineteen and Maya at twenty one. Despite their ages and the tiny, miniscule fact that they were growing up and being more independent he still fiercely loved his little girls because that's what they woujld always be: his little girls.

After a brief squabble over Simone's health it was decided that she would be taken to the nearest Pack house which just so happened to be Quil Ateara the fifth's. It just so fortunately happened that Spencer, one of Logan's pack members was a doctor. Though Paul was leery of the werewolf doctor he eventually visibly relaxed when Spencer said, "My Alpha has imprinted on this girl, do you really think I'm gonna hurt her and risk incurring the wrath of him and the pack? Not to mention, you and your fiery lil' missus... Oh, and you pack too! And how many over protective big brother's does this young lady have?". After that little tirade from Spencer, Paul relaxed and simply observed his little girl. It seemed to have been forever since he'd last actually had the opportunity to sit down with no distractions whatsoever and just look at his daughter, his lil' Sims. She had matured and changed a lot in her life, she was petite but perfect. She had an inner strength that Paul couldn't help but notice as he watched her be healed and mended. Her strength was one of the things about her that he loved and admired her for - he was also extremely proud of her in terms of her dedication and kindness, but the silent unshakeable strength that seemed to almost radiate from her was one of the best qualities she had.

"Okay, so there's a lil' bit of bruising round her neck," Spencer announced, rousing Paul from his prideful thoughts. "Some on her back too. But the main injury is the broken arm caused by the leech dropping her on it awkwardly..." he trailed off at Paul, Logan and Alejandra's quiet growl at he displeasing thought of someone so dear to them being hurt. "Good news is that the bruising should be gone within three weeks and her arm will be back to full working order in about six to seven weeks."

At the good news of a definite recovery every one in the room consecutively let out a breath they honestly hadn't realised they had been holding. Simone was precious to them all whether they were in Sam's pack or Logan's - she was something so clearly special and cherished.

Logan could help his relief at knowing his mate and imprint would be okay, before Spencer had given him that simple assurance he had been wraught with worry over her well being. But, again, that was only natural for him.

She was very beautiful to Logan, with her pretty dark cherry coloured hair and stunning deep, rich brown eyes - the very epitome of human beauty or even inhuman beauty. Of course he may be biased considering she is his imprint and is meant to be worshipped. That innate desire and need to praise and love and care for her was intriniscally part of his bizarre DNA. Strangely enough he had no problem with that at all, she was perfect to him, who wouldn't worship a living incarnation of their idea of perfection?

As Sam walked into the guest bedroom currently being used as a hospital room he examined the petite girl - or woman, really - who lay in the bed getting her arm braced tightly to ensure it heals properly. She was very, very deeply loved in their Pack and in the La Push community - her safety was paramount. She deserved to be safe and not go through life looking over her shoulder for a vindictive leech intent on her ultimate death. That was why he would take no chances with her safety, whether the Packs approved of his idea and method of assuring Simone's safety was another thing entirely.

"What's up, Sam?" Paul asked as soon as he'd stepped into the room.

"I've... had an idea about how to go about exterminating the leech." Sam admitted confidently though he din't meet their eyes.

"That's great," Alejandra encouraged with a happy smile, though her eyes nervously glanced at her unconscious daughter. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you may not like the idea but it's be a sure fire way of looking after her and ensuring that no harm will come to her..." Sam trailed off as he assessed his escape exit options after dropping the bomb this would turn out to be.

"Look, just spit it out, Sam." Paul growled angrily.

"Fine." Sam spat. "I think we should call in the Cullens to help us, after all, they owe us a lot." Sam finished looking to Simone's parent's for their inevitably explosive reactions.

Paul instantly jumped to his feet spew nonsense about leeches and Cullens with the most prominant word he said being 'no'. Alejandra was just sat stock still in the chair with a dazed yet thoughtful expression on her face. When Paul realised theat his mate was just sitting there calmly not throwing a bitch fit of epic proportions he became concerned but the she spoke stopping his fussing.

"Sam is right." Alejandra murmured. "They owe us their lives because of our help in the battle and when we spared them. Think about it, they can help us keep Simone safe" she paused as her eyes locked in on Sam's.

"Let's call in the Cullens"


	7. Chapter 7

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks for my one review! Can I have some more this chapter? After all reviews make the world go round!**

**AN: Got this story planned out for 11 chapters! So we are over half way! Any requests for some scene or talk? Anything at all, could be seperate one-shot of any character mentioned in Hoteaded and Coldhearted (Childhood memories? Alejandra's crash?) - ****PM or review with suggestions!**

**Chapter 7**

When Simone Lahote opened her eyes she was met with the sight of blurry masses moving right in front of her line of vision. They swam before her eyes as her she dragged herself from the cusp of exhaustion. Soon enough it became apparent where exactly she was - the Ateara's. The Ateara's guestroom to be exact.

Her eyes, though blurry and foggy, were gradually clearing and as they cleared it became possible to differentiate between blurs to distinguish who everybody was. Her mother and father sat to her right watching her face carefully for any sign of distress or pain, no matter how minimal it may be. On her left however, was a different face - one Simone wasn't altogether very familiar with but oh, did she want to be. The face was Logan's. He watched her carefully too for any signs whatsoever regarding her person.

"What I miss?" Simone mumbled sleepily, still not quite lucid.

"You were attacked by a vampire." Alejandra began slowly seeing just how much her daughter remembered of the events that had transpired.

"Gaige." Simone mumbled, her eyes still unfocused.

"He held you hostage, Simone." Paul stated in a calm voice but his quaking hands betrayed his true feelings on the matter.

"Hostage..." Simone repeated in a daze.

"Yes, the Packs saved you from him and chased him from La Push." Alejandra cut in. She paused before leaning over and hugging her daughter tightly, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head before standing a leaving the room after a whispered, "I love you, Simone."

Paul sighed to himself before encasing Simone in a tight hug, trying to convey to her just how much she meant to him and how much he loved her without words. "You are a very brave girl, Sims. But you'll always - and I really do mean always - be my little girl. Nothing will change that. Nothing at all." Then he lowered her back to the bed, placed a kiss upon the crown of her head, much like his wife had done moments earlier, before exiting the room after a growled warning to Logan.

The silence after Simone's parents had left was long but it was comfortable for the makeshift hospital room's occupants. Simone was gradually waking up and her vision was clearing but everything still had a slight tinge that made it seem almost surreal.

"I'm glad you're okay." Logan whispered slowly, reluctant to break the silence that hung in the air.

"Me too." she whispered with a small smile at him. Logan nearly fainted at the sight of her dazzling smile and internally rejoiced that she even smiled at him and at the fact that her eyes were focussing much better now.

"About what happened at the beach-" he started but she cut him off.

"Nothin happened, Logan." Simone stated quietly but firmly, making sure to meet his eyes to convey her seriousness. "In all honesty, it was my Mum's fault for throwing the first fireball and kickstarting the argument."

Logan was briefly shocked at her dismissal of the argument because if you thoguht about it you'd realise that if that argument on the beach hadn't happened then Simone would be safe and not laying in a bed trying to recover from a vampire hostage situation.

"I'm sorry." Logan whispered heartbreakingly.

"Don't worry." Simone said smiling at him in a way that made him fear a heart attack.

"No, seriously Simone! I am sorry." Logan tried again firmly.

"if it makes you feel better I accept your apology but you should know that it's not needed." she retorted calmly before kissing him on the cheek and laying b ack down to sleep once more. Logan sat bewildered for a moment or two before nodding to himself and standing and leaving the room.

Within the hour they had recieved a phone call from none other than Carlisle Cullen himself telling them that he and his family were going to be at the La Push border line within twenty minutes. That little tidbit of news kicked the wolves into action as they prepared to go and greet them before escorting them back to the Ateara's house that was currently being used as a base of operations for the wolf packs.

The wolves met the Cullens with an impressive force before surrpunding them on all sides and herding them to the house quickly. All of the wolves noted the girl with the Cullens. She looked no older than eighteen years old with copper curls and large, doe like brown eyes. Another thing that the wolves noticed about her was her bizarre scent and her heart which oddly enough beated but it was light like a hummingbird's wings.

Greetings were exchanged between the seperate forces and the Cullens were rather shocked at the existence of another pack, particularly one so close to their extended family - the Denali vampire coven who were also anomalies in the vampire world as they were vegetarian however were wise not to comment.

The moment Renesmee Cullen walked into that room Elijah was lost. Totally and irrevocably lost. The second his sea blue eyes locked on her chocolate brown ones it all changed for him. His family, friends, even his littlest sister Simone - they meant nothing. Whilst lockin eyes the two looked over the other one carefully; they took in every slight, microscopic detail and burned them into their memories. Elijah felt his entire world do a complete reversal of polarity and he realised then exactly how the world was meant to be - the way everything in his life was supposed to align with Renesmee for she was now his world, as it should be.

Gradually the newly imprinted fog that cloud Elijah's mind began to clear as he realised just what had transpired between the half-vampire daughter of Edward Cullen and himself. He took in most of the vampires' confused looks, his mother's shocked, scared yet joyful expression but most notably he took in the furious glare of one Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. The worst part of all, that very glare was centered on him.

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Can I ask for some more reviews this time? I got ****one****, does this mean nobody really cares about this story now?**

**I am hoping to have this story done by the end of the week! YAY!**

**Chapter 8**

The moment it happened Elijah Lahote's world went up in flames. Flames were a very good description for the raw, potent burning snesation that spread through his limbs at the sight before him. Soon his breath came in pants and his eyesight grew blurry, the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the sight of Renesmee Cullen kissing someone who was most definately not him.

The minute Elijah sagged to the floor Alejandra Lahote was kneeling by his head, caressing his hair and keening mournfully to his prone form. Elijah's father was crouched protectively in front of him growling and snarling at the vampires who appeared to be the cause of his son's current condition. Logan freaked out instantly, sprinting for the guest bedroom where the center of his world lay sleeping, oblivious to the carnage raging in other parts of the Ateara house.

When Logan finally caught sight of his imprint, he felt his heart return to it's rightful place back in his chest. He sank down in a chair with a relieved sigh. The fear he had felt was all-consuming. Elijah's sudden faint had left him feeling shaken and way off balance - two feelings he most definately was not used to.

Although the drama with Elijah had passed when he finally regained consciousness every inhabitant in the house was feeling on edge with the other. Quil particularly kept complaining about getting the leech stink out of his house. None were more unsettled than Alejandra and Bella. Both women had been such good friends when they were younger and just human but now they were both members of the supernatural, affiliated with opposite sides in the sub-conscious natural enemy thing the two groups had going on.

Nessie was also stressed as her boyfriend, Nahuel, kept disappearing for long hours at a time with no answer or explanation when questioned on his whereabouts. Edward was equally stressed as he couldn't get a clear answer from Nahuel's mind, it was all just a mess of colour and seemingly random phrases that just succeeded in confusing him and giving him a headache.

Eventually Alejandra had had enough and just waked straight up to Bella and hugged her. Shock and silence met her bold actions but before anyone could comment Bella had reciprocated the hug and both women were sobbing - Bella tearless, dry sobs whilst Alejandra had tears falling from her eyes rapidly as she cried into her old friend's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while as Paul and Edward grew restless and anxious at seeing their mates in such obvious distress yet not being able to do anything to alleviate their pain.

After the long overdue yet tearful reunion the two super powers relaxed in the other's presence. Simone was still incapacitated in her bed with at least one pack member keeping her company at all times. They also served the alternative purpose of a guard which helped put Paul, Alejandra and Logan more at ease, as well as the Packs in general.

After two days of continued peace between the groups Elijah made his move. He asked Renesmee if she would take a walk with him alone. Edward had nearly had a coronary if such a thing were possible for the undead but he quickly conceded at Bella's death glare; Alejandra couldn't help but be proud that with vampirism Bella lost her doormat-like tendencies and was now quite comfortably and happily holding her own.

When they were a reasonable distance from the house Elijah turned to Nessie nervously, "Um... Renesmee, I, uh... when you... uh... that is to say... I... you - we... um... When you first got here I imprinted on you," he blurted out nervously then once he had started talking it was like he couldn't stop - how Elijah hated word vomit. "Imprinting is where somebody - the person you imprint on - becomes the center of your world and they are your soul mate and you would die for them." When he finally finished his relentless torrent of word vomit he was panting for breath. Then as the sheer magnitude of all that he had said caught up with him he wanted to slam his head into a rock for how tactless and insensitive he had been in the way he broke the news to her.

"I..." Nessie whispered uncertainly. "Don't know quite what to say. When did this happen?" she question unsure of whether she really wanted to know the answer.

"When you first arrived here two days, seven hours and twenty one minutes ago." he replied automatically after a glance at his watch.

"Wow..." Nessie mumbled in shock, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Unfortunately the only thing that registered with Elijah was how cute she looked like that. "I have to go." Nessie mumbled both to herself and Elijah before striding confidently into the treeline. As a ridiculously overprotective newly-imprinted wolf Elijah ran after her, determined to keep her safe from any and all threats.

Soon he came acros Renesmee standing frozen at the edge of a small clearing. When he came to a stop beside her she showed no indication that she even knew he was there at all. Just as he was about to speak a moan drew his attention to the clearing they were on the edge of. Laying on the grass not ten metres in front of them was Nahuel. That, however, was not the worst part - the worst part was what Nahuel was doing and whom he was doing it with. Locked in an embrace on the forest floor was Nahuel and a female who Elijah had no intention of even looking at. It was more than obvious what they were doing out in the forest all alone with their clothing strewn about the clearing.

Elijah's eyes were focussed on Renesmee as she seemed fixed on the sight in front of her as tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes.

Elijah just wrapped his arms around her and led her back towards the house. When the house was firmly in sight Nessie collapsed into his arms crying rivers of tears.

"Shh..." Elijah crooned to her, gently rocking her to sleep. Just as she succumbed to exhaustion she whispered sleepily, "Thank you, Eli."

Elijah Lahote had never smiled so widely in his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow, thank you everybody! See, you've proven that you know how to review so if I could get a couple for this chapter... (hint hint).**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! I only have twelve voters so far! Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Chapter 9**

Simone bolted upright in bed at the sounds of howling; the howls seemed to echo around the room leaving her feeling uneasy. As she looked around the room she found it to be empty - not one person was sitting with her. How kind. Realistically she knew that they had lives to lead and she was really almost healed - her arm was the only problem now but she was managing to walk about a bit okay on her own.

Suddenly a silhouette appeared in the doorway making Simone jump in fright at the abruptness of it. As they moved into the light Sims relaxed when she found her unknown visitor to be her older sister, Cassidy.

"Oh... Cass! It's just you! Thank god! What's going on?" she asked wide eyed feom her initial panic. Cassidy raised her eyebrow in silent question before shaking her head dramatically.

"Yes, it's just me! Nice to know I'm appreciated." Cassidy remarked sarcastically befroe she sobered up donning a serious expression, all traces of sarcasm and jokes gone. "The packs and the Cullens are hunting."

"What?" Simone gasped, her mind running in a million different directions as her face grew pale with fright and horror.

Cassidy rushed to her baby sister's side, inwardly berating herself for her tactless announcement, "Ssh Sims... It's okay... No one is going to get hurt." Cassidy reassured her sister, crooning and hushing her in a seemingly vain attempt to calm her down. When her sister had calmed down once more Cassidy furthered her explanation, "It's the vampire, Gaige, he's been toeing the boundary line for days but now he's decided to make his move so everyone is out hunting it to protect you."

After a moment of silence Simone let the news sink in. Her family and friends were out there risking their necks to protect her. All because of some maniacal vampire hell bent on her death - great.

"Who all is still here?" Sims asked with morbid curiousity.

"Well, me, Mom, Roran, Isaac and Nessie." Cassidy answered with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Sims asked impishly with a grin on her face.

"Sure, kiddo." Cassidy replied with a smirk as she ruffled Simone's already wild hair.

"I'm not a kid!" she cried indignantly.

"Sure, sure." Cassidy said still just carrying on smirking as she walked out the door. Simone couldn't help but roll her eyes at the iconic Jake-ism that was that phrase. The whole pack used it and as proof off how long it had been around Bella, the immortal vegetarian vampire, used it. If that didn't scream old, Simone didn't know what did.

A crash could be heard downstairs that immediatly had Simone on alert as she glanced around the room for something, anything that could be used as a crude weapon of sorts. She knew she was most likely over reacting but it was better to be safe rather than sorry.

"Cassidy?" Simone called, hating how her voice broke at her anxiety and fear. Fear so strong it practically rolled of off her in waves. Another crash was heard causing Simone's heart rate to spike as she eased herself from the bed, pulling a long since abandoned baseball bat from under the bed. "Cassidy? This isn't funny!" she called again, trying in vain to calm her shaking hands and frazzled heart. A thump from somewhere a hell of a lot nearer caught her attention making her palms grow sweaty as she desperately tried to keep hold of the bat. "Cass-" Before the words had even left her mouth a silhouette was once again in the doorway. This one however, was not the tall yet slender build of her sister Cassidy, her mother or Nessie nor was it either of her brothers. As the figure stepped into her view she practically felt her heart stop with total fear. It was Gaige.

The crazy vampire psycopath who wanted to kill her - that was all her usually quick mind had to offer her. He kept stepping closer backing her into the corner of the room. In a moment of spontaneousness that came out of nowhere she swund the bat catching him straight in his face. His head flew to the side in shock at the unexpectedness of the movement before his head snapped around to face her once more. His eyes began to bleed from their burgundy colour to an all concuming black. Her heart stuttered in fear as she whimpered to herself. She was gonna die was what her mind kept telling her.

With a growl he pushed her head straight back into the wall before dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. Her vision began to fade in and out as she fought relentlessly to stay conscious and alert. The last thing she was aware of before losing the fight to unconsciousness was Gaige reaching for her.

000000-000000

When the wolves and the Cullens got back the knew something was wrong straight away. The crept forward, straining their senses for any possible threats and to gain insight on the potentially dangerous situation. They gleaned very little knowledge from their endeavors except that Gaige had been there, they knew he had gotten away from them but they had thought he had left the Rez straight awy. It was now abundantly clear that they had been very, very wrong.

The first thing they came across was two unconscious men - Roran and Isaac, an unconscious woman - Alejandra - and the smell of burning wood. It was clear that Alejandra hadn't gone down without one hell of a fight. They were carefully picked up before everyone proceeded on to the house. It was silent - dead silent. The sight that met them when they entered was a total shock to their systems, crockery and furniture was smashed but the sight that sent them all reeling was Cassidy Lahote and where she lay incapacitated in the kitchen on the floor. Next to her lay Renesmee Cullen.

Logan had seen them and gone running for the guest room where Simone had been residing but seconds after his departure from the rest of the Pack and the Cullens an agonising and heartbroken howl had pierced the air prompting the Pack to respond in kind, echoing his unbearable loss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Whoa! Thank you all for the reviews! I really, really appreciate it! You're awesome and I am so happy that you all like the chapter.**

**Also this will be the last chapter of Coldhearted! The next will be an epilogue of sorts! Thank you everyone who has read this story! **

**AN: The ending was SO much fun to write**

**NEARLY YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON THE POLL!**

**Chapter 10**

When Simone woke up it was to find herself immersed in blackness. No light penetrated wherever she lay nor could she hear any sounds. The darkness surrounding her only served to further disorientate her confused and weary mind. As her eyes began to focus at last she took a moment to survey her surroundings - dark. That was pretty much all she could gain which, in the long run, wasn't very helpful at all.

She became aware of a headache of astonomical proportions then, rocking through her skull like a hammer on an anvil. That was also when her memories of all that had occurred when she was captured causing her to shoot to a sitting position, trying to force away her nausea at the pain this caused her.

Once she had finally regained her bearings and the room was no longer tilting like an amusement park ride it became apparent that she was holed away somewhere underground judging by the lack of light, sound and warmth. The surface she was touching was a cold stone that induced shivers in her battered body and goose bumps appeared on her flesh.

The next thing she became aware of was the fear that she felt, threatening to overwhelm her with it's jaw-dropping intensity. The fear was for a multitude of things - her safety, her family, her home. The most prominent thought in her mind though wasn't even a proper thought, it was a person. Logan. That one, seemingly insignificant name resounded throught her fragile mind like a wreaking ball leaving her all but whimpering in panic and fear. she felt so lost without him even though her rational, more logical side tried in vain to point out that she had survived fifteen years without him and she had not yet known him for a week. Her more instinctual side stamped these arguments down with a vengeance before resuming whimpering in fear at her distance from her mate.

Her mind was practically keening and begging for him to rescue her like some naive, airheaded damsel in distress. That one thought stopped her whimpering in it's tracks.

She wasn't weak, she had yet to back down from a challenge in her whole life and she sure wasn't about to start now. It was just like her Uncle Kaden said "Courage is not the absence of fear, it's pushing past your fear to face the unknown." His words shook her out of her mental coma and forced her to toughen up and pull on her big girl panties.

She could do this, she was the youngest daughter of Paul and Alejandra Lahote and she would not wimp out and wait for Mommy and Daddy to save her. She wouldn't even wait for her soul mate, Logan, to save her. If any saving as going on at all, she would be saving herself.

Just as she pulled herself together she heard a loud creak echo through her prison. This was shortly followed by a short click and then light flooded her sense causing her to blink owlishly around her.

Gaige came into view causing Simone to leap to her feet with a snarl rolling from her lips. She growled, tensing into a crouch; her body was coiled to spring. Her animalistic display brought him up short as his red eyes glinted murderously.

"Where am I?" she snarled out.

"Whare are you?" he asked with a condescending chuckle. "Where I took you, of course." he answered with an aura of smug superiority that Simone did not like one bit.

"Where. Am. I?" she asked again much more forcefully. Gaige's eyes narrowed at her audacity and rudeness.

"You are in your final resting place. This," he said gesturing to the cold, stone room. "Is where you shall die and the best part?" he paused with a feral smile. "Nobody and I really do mean nobody, will ever find you."

"I don't need someone to find me." Simone growled out, her body starting to shake ever so slightly. The movement was so slight that unless it was happening to you, you would never even pick up on it, despite vampire vision.

"Oh really! I think you will if you ever hope to get out of here alive." he said smugly as her licked his lips. "I don't think you'll have to wait long either for death shall be coming promptly. I rather enjoy a game with my meal." he broke off into loud, obnoxious laughter.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food." Simone couldn't help but retort with a satisfied smirk on her face. Before Simone even realised it she was in the air with a pale, cold hand wrapped around her neck. "Ya know, we really should stop this, it's becoming a bit of a habit" she wheezed out as her oxygen intake began to diminish.

Simone had no idea where these snarky and sarcastic little insults and jibes were coming from because not only were they way out of character for her but theywere probably trimming off her life span drastically.

She wrapped her hands around his in a desperate attempt to pry his marble hand from her throat. She was pissed, monumentally so. This guy had no right to hurt her and chase her in this way. He had no right to put herself or her family through this.

Gaige shrieked like a little girl before throwing her back to the ground. He cradled his hand to his chest as he looked to Simone in something resembling shock and undiluted fear. It was a beautiful sight for Simone to see.

"Freak!" he growled out, hissing at her to stay back.

"Okay..." Simone drawled as if it were everyday she were trapped with a psyco vampire. "To what are you referring?"

At her confused, sarcastic words Gaige pulled his hand away from his body revealing charred leech flesh. Simone's eyes widened comically before smiling radiantly at the proof of her abilities the vampire now wore.

"Oh would you look at that!" Simone remarked sarcastically. "I guess I'm not as defenceless as one might have imagined." She advanced on his slowly, backing him into a corner. She then gathered her hands together, constructing a whirling ball of fire. At Gaige's horrorstruck look she threw it at him, burning him where his stood. As she continued her relentless attack the shaking of her body grew more pronounced until she was full out quivering in place, still throwing fire balls.

When he was nothing more than a pile of smouldering ash Simone exploded.

She found herself higher up than she should have been, lookin down at the dust pile that had been her vampire equivalent of a stalker. She looked to her body to find long shaggy fur, in a beautiful blend of dark cherry colour and silver. Then a truly evil idea popped into her mind and she couldn't resist carrying it out.

That was when in burst none other the Paul Lahote, her father. He took note of what she had done before looking to Simone herself. He watched as she tilted her head to the side like a large puppy. She whined, looking at him with large brown puppy dog eyes.

Paul tried to look stern as he crossed his arms and scowled at her but the quirk of his lips betrayed him to her, "Simone Nina Lahote, did you piss on the vampire's ashes?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Coldhearted by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Paul/OC and multiple OC/OC pairings**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: This is the last chapter! Be sure to read the note at the bottom! Thank you!**

**Chapter 11 or the Epilogue**

**Seven years later...**

Happy tears fell from Paul Lahote's eyes as he watched the sight before him. Though, if he was asked he would be adamant that the confetti had, miraculously, gotten in his eyes. It wasn't every day your youngest child got married after all.

Paul couldn't help but be proud of his youngest daughter, Simone, for all she had been through and accomplished in her lifetime. She was a fine wolf too. Strong and able. She took well to being a wolf, probably on par with Jacob Black, Quil Ateara and her older sister, Maya. Her pyrokinetic abilities were also storng like her mothers and were just further proof of how special she was. Her mate, Logan, certainly thought so.

That was who she was marrying today. Simone Lahote was to become Mrs. Logan Williams and boy, would that take some getting used to, for all parties involved.

Walking down the aisle felt right to Simone because at age twenty two, she was ready and had known her soon to be husband for seven years. She was content and ready for this next step.

Her maid of honour was her brother Roran's english imprint, Rose, who was just about the cutest girl you could ever meet. Her bridesmaids were her nieces, Charlotte and Lily, who were Caleb and Reilly's daughters. They were in petite gold dresses with matching pumps and everyone who layed eyes on them revelled in their adorable nature.

The ceremony was over quicker than Simone thought possible but she consoled herself on making the rest of the night last. When tossing the bouquet it was caught by Rose, and Roran, her older brother caught the lacy, white garter.

Simone couldn't help but think that was a set up... it seemed far too well planned to be anything but.

**1 year later...**

"Dada." called little Laurie Lahote. She was a rare gem of a girl, petite and pale with black curls - an almost perfect blend of Nessie and Elijah. At that moment Laurie was toddling about, searching for her oaf of a father. Instead she found her 'Unca Lo' who Laurie adored.

Simone just found herself watching Logan care for and console her niece. He had this way about him when his eyes lit up whilst looking at the little girl. His grin was enough to make her almost sigh with contentment.

"Uh oh." cried her sister Maya in a sing song voice. Simone whirled to face her approaching sister.

"Why 'Uh oh'?" Simone asked curiously, her eyes flitting to where Logan and Laurie were.

"You have the look." Maya clarified, only succeeding in further confusing her little sister. At her blank stare Maya carried on, "You know, 'The Look'?" Maya asked empasising her words as though they should mean something to Simone. "Simone, you got all gooey-eyed and day dream like the moment Logan picked up Laurie! Face it, you know what you're gonna do." With that Maya walked off to find her other half and left Simone staring into space, a real thoughtful look on her face.

**2 years later...**

"Logan, he's going eat the sand!" yelled an irate Simone. She was seated in a beach lounger whilst supervising her apparently clueless and unobservant husband. She couldn't believe he was letting their son eat sand. Who does that?

"Once is all it'll take for him to decide he doesn't like it!" Logan called back, deliberately baiting the beast that was his pregnant wife. The angry growl that followed his words told him immediatly that he had, in fact, succeeded and was now definately regretting it.

"What did you say?" Simone demanded her husband, glaring viciously down at him.

"Of course he shouldn't be eating sand!" Logan cried desperately, trying to escape her hormonal wrath.

"That's what I thought." she remarked snarkily before spinning on her heel and waddling back over to her beach lounger.

Logan loved his wife but that didn't stop her from scaring the shit out of him. He once remarked that her little pregnant lady waddle was cute and you would have though that he'd murdered her mother. She had simply said, "I am not cute!" then she had proceeded to lighting his shorts on fire. Literally. As the icing on the cake their son, Devin, had just giggled and clapped his hands when his father's shorts had been set alight by his Mommy, Simone. It was just another day in his life.

**2 and a 1/2 years later...**

The hospital room was now calm after the long labour of Simone Williams. Logan was sat beside her head looking pale as he blankly stared at the white tile of the ground. During that 26 hour labour Logan had been sworn at, set on fire and his hand had been crushed in numerous places but he couldn't be happier. He was now a father of three - Devin (aged three), Veronica (aged one and a half) and now Levi (aged one hour). Logan was indescribably proud of his beautiful children. They were happy healthy little blend of himself and his gorgeous wife, imprint and soul mate, Simone. what more could he want?

Though certain coldhearted individuals like gaige threatened to destroy his harmonius life, they hadn't succeeded and wouldn't if he and Simone had anything to say on the matter. Their children were absolutely prescious to them.

"Eww..." remarked a baby like voice. It brought Logan out of his inner musings so he could rejoin his family in reality.

"What?" Logan asked stupidly. On the bed was Simone looking all kinds of exhausted, she had little Levi in her arms with Devin leaning over to observe.

"He looks like an alien." was all Devin would say on the matter and in some deep, long forgotten recess in his brain, he couldn't help but agree. His newest child did look like an alien - not that he'd tell this to Simone. He was many things but stupid was not one of them.

**The End**

**Now, that is the end of my story Coldhearted - so tell me, how did you like it? This is obviously the last chapter so if you have yet to review then drop me a review telling me what you think of the story. In a way I'm kind of sad that this is the end of Alejandra and Simone and all of them. But it has been fun to write! I'm going to be working on **_**The Outcast She Wolves**_** but I don't know how long that will be. My poll will be closing soon so if you want to vote on my next project pairing after **_**The Outcast She Wolves**_** then vote on the poll! Next order of business, if anyone has a request for a moment of any of the characters' lives then let me know by either PM or review and I will see what I can do. Maybe start a collection of one-shots from Hotheaded and Coldhearted and anywhere in that universe. What do you think of the idea, eh? Love you all and thank for those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this story, or any of my stories really. **

**If anyone wants to do anything with these characters or my little universe then get permission from me before you do anything, it's just common courtesy.**

**Maddyson Ruby**


End file.
